Marie Lara-Rutter's Draw My Life
Transcript Marie: "Hello, here's my draw my life, since I'm only 11, this might be pretty short!" draws the words "Draw My Life." Marie: "I was born in Korea, if you said the North, it was Pyongyang, North Korea, then you were right." draws North Korea Marie: "I was from one of the most anti-American nations in the world." draws the American flag crossed out Marie: "I was put up for adoption because my mom and dad were too poor to provide for a child.” Marie: "My dad was still in Kim Il-sung university when I was still a baby, I got adopted by these two American parents that could leave and go to North Korea anytime they wanted, I got adopted by them since Zoe's first husband, Jack was infertile, my biological dad done it accidentally when he worked at DMZ, when both of them were facing each other, Jack tripped and dad slipped and he crushed his testicles, my dad was very clumsy and shy, he screamed that he was sorry, Jack died of cancer and mom got remarried when I was 6, my new adoptive father was a widowed man named named Danny who owned a really big bakery and he had a baby girl, Laura." draws her interests Marie: "I always had an interest in Korea, both, and I enjoyed some western things, As long as appa and eomma approved." draws herself in elementary school Marie: "I was in elementary school, I was just 5 years old when I started, I was a shy kid, I made friends with another boy, Andrew, he was also Korean, but from South Korea, I was uncertain at first, but when these girls Linda, Bébe, Wendy, Gina, Amy, and Jessica began bullying me, he yelled at them to leave me alone, and this is where my love of Korea went one heck of another level." draws her and Laura fighting Marie: "Me and my younger stepsister hated each other, one, communist nation and democratic nation that hate each other's guts don't mix, She bullied me, even though she was damn 4, she hated me for what my nation did during the Fatherland Liberation War. She tried to kill me, and was her daddy even aware of this? Not exactly. She got away with cold blue murder." draws herself at Christmas Marie: "When it was Christmastime, Andrew came over for a visit often to sing Christmas carols and bake cookies. A week before Christmas, Laura snuck over to our next door neighbor, the Juniper's house and stole their presents, placing them in the middle of the road to get smashed and run over by an oncoming car. When we went to go see Santa at the mall, Laura had a very long Christmas wish list and told him that her daddy was a very important and rich man since, yes, Danny owns a successful bakery and made $990,000 per year. She told Santa Claus she me sent back to North Korea where I belong, she wanted to go back to Boston (which is a town in Massachusetts where she was born BTW), she wanted her daddy to divorce Zoe, cupcakes, candy, a really big cake for her birthday, she wanted licensed Disney Frozen books, playsets, plushes, dolls, dress up deluxe costume sets, toys and all that crap, she wanted my little pony, Barney, Dora the Explorer, Disney princess, Doc McStuffins, Barbie, fancy Nancy, Jojo Siwa, a bazillion Chuck E Cheese tokens, trips to the children's museum, the science center, botanical garden, chuck e cheese, indoor playgrounds, trips to Peter Piper Pizza, plus a pony and a puppy. She also wanted unlimited access to water parks, tickets to Disney Frozen on Ice, trips to Cedar Park, Walt Disney World, pretty designer party dresses with matching designer bows and designer shoes, and shopping trips to boot, the list went on! It felt like forever as the other kids were waiting to see Santa. On Christmas Eve, Laura tried to open her presents early and touched the elf on the shelf. She ate up all the cookies and drank all the milk left for Santa Claus. When Christmas morning came, Andrew came over and put something special in my stocking, and when I looked inside it, it was a guy from One Piece as a plush toy, one of his favorite anime, it was Trafalgar Law, who was pretty popular and I loved it, my evil stepsister never got anything except a stocking full of coal because she was a terrible bully in preschool, which she claimed as her favorite hobby. When Laura found out, she threatened to kill Santa Claus, his wife, his reindeer and all of his elves, saying "Santa is a poo-poo head!" She threw her lumps of Christmas coal at Danny, me, mom and also the neighbors. Later that evening, it was time for Christmas dinner. Laura refused to come down to eat, still in a bad mood from receiving coal." draws herself being beaten up by girls and her doll near a sink Marie: "A few weeks before I turned 11 years old, I got almost beaten and stabbed to death by these girls, they called me 'Commie', 'queer', 'fat', 'whore', 'ugly', 'slut', 'Gawk' and all those things you'll never say to someone from Korea. Mom who noticed I did not come home from school got frantic and called the police to report me missing. BTW, we have a neighbor who lives across the street that is a police officer who works evenings and nights. I was on life support, eomma and appa were crying, and prayed I'd be okay, but Laura was laughing and asking that if she could have my room and my stuff if i died, they said no. That little monster tried to kill me by suffocating me with a plastic bag and pulling the plug so that she could have her dear daddy to herself. I lived and the girls got expelled from school and my biological parents demanded they write apology notes, my appa, hated these girls with a burning passion and refused to talk to or look at them, which is shocking because he's usually sweet to tourists. He also pressed charges against the girls for assault along with attempted murder and they were sent to a juvenile detention center, I am left with PTSD for the rest of my life and it caused constant sobbing, I didn't want anyone to enter. Laura would call me a crybaby." draws herself on life support with Zoe and Danny crying, and praying for her to survive Marie: "I loved North Korean music, my favorites included I Love Pyongyang and Song of General Kim Il-sung, I had many on my iPod Touch, I still liked my country, despite what I heard what they do, like a couple of people, we make the fun side of it, I liked the funfairs, I don’t approve of alot of the bad things." draws a music note and a few titles in Korean Marie: "A lady named Jo came to our house." draws Jo Frost and the Supernanny logo Marie: "Laura attacked the lady, telling her to go home. We also had a play date from a family friend, who brought over their triplet sons that evening to play with Laura, which did not go well." Category:Draw my Life videos